i wish for freedom!
by Conrad1998
Summary: this story is about a girl called Yuki, running away from her evil dad and once loving home, wishing for freedom, and now been dropped into the world of hetalia, will she be free or trapped again?, and will there be love? who knows unless you read...OC! DISCONTIUNE
1. Chapter 1

**I wish for freedom**

**Chapter 1 'the man'**

**Author notes: I do not own hetalia, I own only Yuki **

"Okay today last lesson is anime and manga, dose anyone know one?" the young teacher said with a wide smile that brought happiness to the students, while his long shining black hair in a pony tail with matching eyes, wearing white lab kinder cloths and black jeans as well. I waved my hand in the air with a smile on my face. I have to tell you I love school more then any over person I know but there's reason for that." yes Miss Yuki?" he smiled at me knowing I had one because right in front of me was my favourite manga and says on it 'axis power hetalia', "axis power hetalia sir" I answers his question, "yes that one I put that on the board any others?" he turn and put it up and turn around but still only my hand up. In old days it would be me and my only best bud but she die from a accident long time ago, so I was on my own in the cold world but my teachers would help me as much as they can and before my friend past away she gave me the hetalia manga collections and since then they been my prize gift of a friend. "Yes?" he question me again, "kyou kara maou sir" I reply and he put on board be hide him and it carry on like this for all the lesson.

After the lesson I walked home on my own, lonely and sacred of that horror place, I couldn't even call it home it more like prison, as I quickly hide my manga and walked in side and did my chores and went to my bedroom which was really a old rusty bathroom were rarely my drunken-farther came in. we wasn't of the same blood or related but was once my farther and mother was here oh how lovely days they were but my mother and farther got into a big fight and she left me be hide so that I become 'the man' slave for most of my life, yes my old farther soul is gone and replaced with an evil soul 'the man'. "Girl dear would you make dinner for me, today is pasta~!" he sing evilly at me, 'he going to make me watch him eat again while stave to death' I though as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to make pasta for him.

Ding, I push the pasta into the plate for farther but I left a little in the pot so I could eat a bit for my self later. "Here sir is your pasta" I said as I carry it out and put on his table, "stand there my child~!" he sing evilly again , I did as he said and watch him eat every last bit of it so I won't get any from him. One thing he didn't know is that at school they give me food to eat. I would tell the police but no one could touch him because he some kind of rich man and the county needed that money or world would die and be asking for another regions to help and they don't want that. "Girl that was horrible dinner their be a punishment right now!" he grin at me with his evil red dark blood eyes and he kick my leg pulling out a knife out of no were and whisper "you have five minute to clean up the dishes starting now~ahahaha!" he laughed evil at me. I ran in the kitchen and quickly finish my task but went other by 10 second 'dang I am going to be kill, got to find a way out' I though but I was late and he throw a knife out of no were and it cut my right leg, and it was a deep cut, blood going every where, I wanted to scream but I didn't want to show pain in front of him so I hold on to the scream and walked away from the knife.

He walked up to the knife and drunkenly pulled it out of the cupboard and walked be hide me breathing heavily on my neck and his breath smelled of boozed, "die you child, you ruined my life, your mother left because of you and and I love her so much and because you she left oh child die and go to hell" he chuckle as brought the knife closer to my neck, I quickly doge the wipe only getting cut on the cheek,' I didn't want to die I love the world and want to live but not with you ! I though as I pick up my bag and ran away from the house of horror I couldn't live there.

I ran out the house and never stop until I was out of the town for sure but before I did I left a note at the school for my teacher it said this:

_Dear sir _

_Thank you for help as much as you could do _

_I running away from home he nearly kill me and I not taking anymore changes _

_I will miss you _

_From yuki _

As I ran away from the school tearing up inside 'why did every thing have to be hell' I though as I left the town. Once I couldn't see the town in sight I walked instead and was happy I did it once in my life in my life , I nicked most of 'the man' money so I life for the time being. As I ran down the road I wasn't thinking and a big metal thing came potting out of no were, I though this is end until a light out no were pulled me in and in fall into a deep sleep that for weeks I lost of.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 'freedom!'**

**Author notes: I do not own hetalia, I own only Yuki**

Iggy pov.I was walking around the forest, the sky was clear and raised my happiness making me forget the stress of another horrible meeting, America shouting 'I'm the hero!' and the frog showing of again the only person who set everything right is Germany but that doesn't last for long though. I though, I walked a lot more slower taking the view in seeing my fairies friend dancing around as well as the others playing happily, "good afternoon Arthur how are you?" the golden fairy asked me with a smile, "good afternoon lily, im feeling better you?" as I smiled back with a chuckle of happiness, she chuckle as well " im fine, were are all, can I asked did you see a wired light flash while you at meeting and a earthquake?" when I heard this, I remember I though.

**Flashback (no one pov)**

_America "because I'm the hero iggy!"_

_The messy blond the one name'iggy' was about to jump an his old younger brother but out a earthquake interpret is plan. "England-chan and America-chan get down before your hit!" a man with black hair and matching brown eyes, "you two Japan and everyone else" England shouted out to the others, as they got under the table. There 8 of them waited for it to stop but then there was a huge white flash in the room blinding everyone in the room then, BANG! It was over and returned but everyone was quieter for most of the time and soon returned back to normal. _

**Back to now time (for now on B.T.N.T)**

**Iggy pov**

"yes I remember that, and out of bloody no where!" I shouted at my fairy friend, she smiled with a chuckle "well after the big flash a girl out of no where appear in the forest, we fix her up but she caught a bad fever and we need help with her, can you help us Arthur, you're the only who can hear us ,so please help this poor girl" she said with a serious look, and as she knew as a gentleman I had to help the poor girl and I nodded "show me to her lily" as I she lend me the way , I hope this girl wasn't that badly hurt.

(my pov)

I woke up to see fairies around lucky this wasn't my first time seeing them and smile at them and pulled myself up but i heard a British man voice say, "you should rest your not very well", I was push back down, I let the warm hand lead me down, once down I looked to his voice was and looked at the young man who look like England from hetalia but couldn't be because that was a manga and this reality I though, "who are you?" I asked softly at the young man, "I'm Arthur Kirkland but my formally name is England" he answer, is this a bad joke or a good dream I though, "may I ask what your name miss?" he asked with a smile of relief, "my name Yuki, " reply a little slower because I felt getting colder then I was, check my temperature with his boiling hands, " your getting colder I better bring you to my house and get a doctor for you" , I couldn't hear anything after that. while falling in to the dark deep black hole of sleep once again

**Later**

I woke up to find myself in a bed, it was warm and cosy to lay in. the cover had a English flag on it and the top part had a long bit of pure white.

Went I looked my right I could see old picture of Arthur and a little boy that had blond hair and sky blue eyes, he look like little America (with in course is him), on the bottom of the picture it say "precise memories". I turn my head to the left I saw Arthur sleeping in chair mumbling about something, *cough, cough* I spited and spatter, I had this cold for weeks but was able to walk and been pushing myself to live but I rarely cough because 'the man' would push me against the wall and star hitting saying I cruse his life. I shiver what if he was going to find me and kill me in a dark alley way? I though sitting up pulling my leg together and put my head in my legs and started to cry in fear of being find and kill by him. England really wasn't a sleep well half asleep but he watched Yuki, he open his eyes and patted his hand on her back, "are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone, I pulled my head away from my legs and looked at him, cold tears rolled down my face in fear, and I was shivering, my face was pale as ice and my skin was white of fear and pain, I was scared and want something to huge, to feel warmth of love, friendship, happiness for once, i had friendship but lost that one friend , and I am alone in this cold dark world of ours. "don't worry your okay" he said trying to cheer me up, pulling me into a huge, I pulled on his uniform and tear fell from my lifeless eyes, he pulled his hand out and stroke my hair and asked "what wrong miss Yuki?" looking at me, "he … going …. To …get….me….and… and….kill….me" I mumble in his uniform crying my head out, he patted my head and we stop hugging, he bent down a little and smile " he won't get you I promise" he said sweetly

, "promise?" I wasn't sure if he telling me the truth because many had promise and broke that promise. He stare in my eyes "I promise" he reply, I could see he wasn't lying. Instead of tears of fear but of freedom and happiness for once I was sure I was free!. Soon I cry myself to sleep and was put back into the warm bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 'a new being' 

**Author notes: I do not own hetalia, I own only Yuki**

I woke up in the bed once again. The room was cold and dark, it was hard to see anything, around, but in the dark in the corner of the room I could see 'the man' standing there with a knife in his hand, with a huge grin on his face, I grip hold of the cover and pulled it over my head and cuddle myself, "he not real, it not him, he at home" I told myself over and over, to clam myself and I look at the corner but to find him close up to me. Holding the knife high, with both hands, I throw the cover at him and ran to the door and opening it, I kept looking for, room, as I ran around the corner I felt a hand on my shoulder, "please don't be him" I whispered under my breath, I turn to see a messy blond with his bright green eyes staring at me worried, "what you doing?" he asked me softly, "I mmm*cough*"I tired to explain it but how?, "don't worry 'he' not here" he told me sweetly and took my hand, it like magic he knew why I was there at the time, this friendliness, felt nice to have some there for me once, I smile for real, for once in my 14 years, "well your up now, are you hungry?" he asked and I nodded, "then lets get you something" he said as he pulled me down the stairs, then he let me go, "wait here" he told me to do and "yes sir" I reply and stand where I was told even I don't know where I was in the room or house,

*click* the light bulb flicked on, making my eyes burn for a second or two, as I looked around to noticed it was a living room, there were old rare items on the wall as well as chocolate brown self, with a lots of books and manga's, there was too, reddish brown double chairs in the room as well, the floor is red, the wallpaper was pattern red and brown, like the old fashion British way, and little table in the middle of the room, as this is brown , a tea table to say, and there was a metal square grey box thing in the room (this is a TV but Yuki never see one before), "so what do you like?, Tea?, pudding?, roast dinner?" he asked, "I don't main" I told him , i looked around once again then there on the floor was my bag, it has a British flag with Tinkerbelle in the corner of this, it was square shape and the strip say 'never stop believing' (you know like the song) there a big history be hide it but that for another time. "okay I make roast dinner is that okay?" he asked before he want in to the room next door, I nodded and he disappeared in the room, for my age I look like a 10 year old, even if I'm 16, I never really grown because of food loss and sleep loss. I walked over the table to pick up the old smelly bag, but the sweet smell of room made it weak of the horrible smell of blood, I open to see everything till there, then I pulled out one of my manga (kyou kara maou) and I sat down read this as I waited, "miss yuki dinner ready!" (it after noon but it just dark that day), I put the book down and walked into the other room which is a kitchen there as well was a small table about only two people could eat at,

He pulled one of the chair and pointing out I could sit their, I sat down and he brought a plate of food to the table, he put on my side, "eat up, you must be hungry you been asleep for two days" he told me, 'two day I must loss a bit at less, I'm happy I didn't sleep longer' I though as I waited their for to start eating, he came back with his plate and started to eat , I soon started, I eat every Crum on my plate, I never had that much before. I didn't care about the taste as long as it eatable. I sat their in deep thoughts as , sat there watching me, he had finish, and wash up everything but notice the girl was in deep thoughts, "Miss Yuki, are you alright?" he asked the girl. I looked up said a silent 'yes' and smile at him ,"oh don't call me Miss Yuki just yuki is fine" I told him, he open his mouth and said" only if you call me Arthur", I nodded and he smile sweetly, "ho old are you Yuki?" he asked, Arthur have met many children like her and he couldn't guess some of their age's right."Im 16 Arthur" she said nicely to the man in front of her," okay, do you have any family members you know you except this 'he'?" he was wondering if he could take her to them, "non" she said well she didn't lie her mother died to tell you, and her friends parents disappeared in her life and never heard from them again, "okay I let you live here only on one condescend that you don't touch any thing and don't do any thing without my permission okay?" he said her seriously, she nodded and smiled.


End file.
